This invention relates to a new pyruvate compound and a method of treating ischemia in mammalian hearts, lungs, veins, arteries and other organs or tissues. The invention is particularly directed to a method of treating an organ depleted of oxygen with a therapeutic amount of the novel pyruvate compound. The inventive method is especially effective in treating cardiac ischemia and in increasing the viability of transplanted organs.